


Paradise Right Here

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Accents, Bad wedding gifts, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Moving conversations, Wedding Planning, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Three weeks before their wedding, Elias reflects on the state of affairs, Bad wedding gifts and their terrible real estate agent.





	Paradise Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



_**”I know. I was there. I saw the great void in your soul, and you saw mine.” – Stephen Wraysford, Birdsong by Sebastian Faulks (1993)** _

Elias watches Bayley run around his apartment, trying to figure out what to do with the sudden influx of wedding gifts. The boxes are piled in all corners of the small space- everything seeming to come in within the last 48 hours. 

“Eli, _why_ do we have five toasters?” Bayley faces him, her eyes moving rapidly from boxed appliances to her fiancé and back. She rests her head in her face. Shaking with laughter, she sighs. “What are we going to do with _five_ toasters? How?”

“Maybe we accidentally registered for five toasters?” He sets his guitar aside, deciding it would probably be best to pay attention to Bayley before she took his head off for not paying attention. 

He’s had to learn the hard way not to mess with a Bride-to-be three and a half weeks before her wedding.

“I have _no_ idea.” She picks up another gift, turning to face him again. “Do we _seem_ like _kitschy_ people? It’s a lamp with a vintage beer bottle base. It’s a beer lamp.” 

“What brand?” Elias shows some interest in the battered box in Bayley’s hands. 

“Um...Miller Lite?” Bayley sets the box down and opens it. She pulls out the lamp, her eyes widening in horror as she inspects it. “Um, it didn’t sound that special.” 

“This...That...It’s hideous. Who’s it from?” Elias sighs, taking in the ugly lamp, the boxes piling up and the fact there just didn’t seem to be enough space. He exhales, trying to keep his anxiety to a minimum. “By chance, have you heard from the realtor yet?” 

Initially, they’d wanted to be moved into a space of their own by their wedding day. Time to be settled. Time to settle in before the wedding and the gifts started arriving by the bushel. 

It would appear that the universe had other plans. 

“The cottage got sold. Still waiting on the condo but I don’t care either way. Flora is _useless_...I swear. She said...and I quote... _Maybe it’s time for you two to consider renting...I have a lovely triplex in the suburbs or a luxury bar..._ ” Bayley takes on an amazing approximation of Flora’s midwestern accent as she speaks. 

“A barn?” Elias squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to try to stay patient. “Do I look like Mister Ed?” He pats the space next to him, inviting her to sit. “Think we should just stay in the studio?” 

Bayley eases herself down next to him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She stares around the space. “Maybe?” She grumbles under her breath. “I have no idea. I hate this place but you and I both know it.”

Oh, how he knew! The space had been fine when it was just him and Delilah but now with Bayley in the picture, there just wasn’t enough room for two people, a guitar and their stuff. 

Elias nibbles on his lower lip, taking in everything. As he curls an arm around Bayley’s middle, he can’t resist letting his mind wander. 

He knows he can never tell her how much he loves having her in his life. She’s his rock. She’s his heart. She’s his soul. When they’d met, he’d been missing _something_. If he thought about it, he could honestly say it was _almost_ like he’d had a Bayley shaped void deep within. Then, she’d come around, filling that void and softening him around the edges. 

He owes a lot to her. 

He also knows she’d had a similar void deep within her. He’d recognized it when they’d met, much as she’d recognized his void. He filled her void, helping to round out her personality and teaching her she _didn’t_ have to be the world’s punching bag. 

They made _quite_ the pair. 

“You never told me who sent the beer lamp.” He hopes it hasn’t come from anyone too terribly important. It’d be nice to make it disappear. 

“Matt Hardy. _Think_ we can accidentally break it. Plus _don’t_ really think we’ll be entertaining Matt much around here,” she says, snuggling closer to him. “What were you playing?” She nods in the direction of his guitar.

“Nothing special,” he lies. In all actuality, it had been an old Beatles song- a wedding gift from him to her. “Just playing around.” He laughs at her skeptical look. 

He’d tried writing actual vows but _nothing_ he’s written has come even remotely close to expressing what he _really_ feels. 

It only made sense to say it in song. 

_A love like ours  
Could never die   
As long as I   
Have you near me._

He chuckles, watching her taking in everything around them. They only have a few weeks to go but it might as well be ages. He can’t wait for their wedding and the chance to make her his forever and for always.

_And I love her..._

-Fin-


End file.
